Dan Cintaku Pergi
by Ay
Summary: "Dia selalu menunggumu, menunggumu mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu, Sakura' bukan sekedar 'aku menyayangimu, Sakura. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku'. Dia, dia selalu menunggumu, Naruto." /AU/untuk Masahiro Night Seiran


**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**Patah Jadi Dua by Alda**

**This story by embun pagi**

**A little fanfiction about NaruSaku**

**Untuk Masahiro Night Seiran**

**AU/Enjoy it! :D**

**.**

**.**

**Dan Cintaku Pergi**

.

Alunan musik lagu lawas 'Patah Jadi Dua' yang berasal dari tape-ku terdengar begitu melankolis. Aku sengaja memutar lagu itu. Hanya sekedar manifestasi dari suasana hatiku yang kurang mengenakkan sore ini. Terlebih ketika aku mengingat undangan dengan pita warna emas yang teronggok begitu saja di jok belakang mobilku. Hanya sekali aku membuka undangan tersebut. Selebihnya, aku memilih membiarkan undangan itu menempati salah satu bagian di jok belakang mobilku selama satu minggu ini. Aku tidak peduli. Biar saja.

Aku tahu Ino sedang menatapku dalam diam. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi dia melempar pandangan penuh arti, campuran antara rasa kasihan dan kebimbangan. Dia pasti tahu apa yang dialamiku saat ini. Masalah percintaan yang kadang membuat pelakunya lupa akan entitas-entitas yang terkait dalam lingkarannya. Mencintai seseorang yang hampir tidak mungkin lagi dimiliki. Seperti aku.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Ino," kataku. Aku menatap Ino sejenak melalui kaca spion atas, selanjutnya berkonsentrasi kembali pada kemudi. "Aku tahu, tapi percayalah, aku baik-baik saja."

Ino hanya tersenyum pasrah.

Aku tahu, dia tahu kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

Dua bulan yang lalu adalah hari yang sama seperti hari-hari biasa. Aku masih berangkat kerja seperti biasa. Masuk pukul setengah sembilan pagi, pulang pukul lima sore, dan tiba di apartemenku pukul enam sore. Yang jadi pembeda adalah kedatangan seorang gadis di apartemenku sore itu. Gadis itu berdiri di depan apartemenku. Dari jauh pun, lewat warna rambut gadis itu yang khas, aku tahu siapa dia. Sahabatku semasa kuliah dulu. Gadis yang kini aktif di berbagai aktivitas sosial di sebuah lembaga kemasyarakatan.

"Well, kejutan apa yang membawamu datang ke sini, Saku?"

Kulihat dia tersenyum tipis, memperlihatkan jejeran gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapih. Hari itu dia mengenakan kemeja garis-garis berwarna kuning gading, dipadukan dengan celana jeans warna hitam. Rambutnya diikat satu ke atas, memperlihatkan leher jenjang putih miliknya.

"Hanya berkunjung, memang tidak boleh?"

Aku tertawa. Mana mungkin aku menolak kunjungan gadis yang selama ini aku puja dalam hati, yang fotonya kubingkai dan kupajang di setiap sudut kamarku.

"Mau masuk?" tawarku. "Ada Ino di dalam, kok."

Meski kami sudah dekat dan bersahabat sejak kecil, tetap saja, di saat dewasa seperti sekarang ini akan ada kecanggungan jika berduaan di sebuah apartemen.

Gadis itu tertawa renyah. "Masih ingat aku?"

Aku mengulum senyum, menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepalanya dengan tanganku. "Nona Haruno Sakura, kita kan baru bertemu sebulan yang lalu." Aku membuka pintu apartemenku, memberi jalan padanya untuk masuk lebih dulu. "Ayo masuk, udara di luar semakin dingin."

Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa, meski aku merasa agak aneh dengan tawanya kali ini. Lebih menyerupai tawa kesedihan. Atau mungkin itu semua hanya perasaanku saja.

'Aku ke minimarket sebentar.'

Aku tertawa ketika melihat note kecil yang ditempelkan Ino di lemari es. Ino adalah adik sepupuku. Dia tinggal bersamaku di sini selulus kuliah. "Dia sedang keluar sebentar. Kau mau minum apa? Sirup?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Air putih saja."

Aku mengangguk. Dua gelas air putih kini tersaji di depan kami. Sakura sedang duduk di sofa sambil melihat-lihat majalah sepakbola yang kubeli minggu lalu.

"Masih suka bola?"

Dia mengangguk. "Manchester United semalam hanya bermain seri melawan Benfica. Padahal aku berharap mereka bisa menang dan langsung lolos ke babak knock out tanpa harus menjalani match day keenam."

"Yah, mungkin seperti tahun 2008, terseok di awal, meraih juara di akhir."

"Kuharap," katanya. "Jangan bilang kau masih menjadi pecinta Manchester City," katanya sinis. Aku tertawa kecil. Dia selalu begitu, selalu kesal jika aku yang notabene pendukung rival sekota tim pujaannya menunjukkan kesukaanku pada tim yang beberapa waktu lalu menggulingkan Manchester United dari posisi pimpinan klasemen Liga Inggris.

"Ayolah, kau ke sini bukan untuk menceramahiku tentang itu kan? MU bukan tim yang paling hebat sekarang, Saku," godaku. Aku mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja keadaannya menjadi sunyi. Kukira dia tersinggung mengenai masalah tim kesayangannya yang kuusik. Tapi ternyata bukan itu penyebabnya.

"Naru, kau kenal Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke, teman satu kelas kita di semester 4 dulu."

Aku sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaannya. Aku memang mengenal Sasuke, ya, boleh dibilang sangat dekat. Ketika Sakura mengambil konsentrasi yang berbeda denganku, kebetulan aku dan Sasuke mengambil konsentrasi yang sama. Tapi kenapa Sakura menanyakan hal itu?

"Ya, cukup dekat. Apalagi sejak semester 5 sampai lulus, entah sial atau apa, aku selalu sekelas dengannya." Aku tertawa kecil. "Padahal Sasuke itu orang yang cukup dingin, tapi entah kenapa aku yang katanya berisik ini, meski aku lebih suka menyebut diriku aktif, malah menjadi temannya yang paling dekat semasa kuliah.

"Menurutmu Sasuke itu orangnya seperti apa?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Lama-lama aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sakura, maka aku hanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang akan paling sering terdengar jika seseorang menanyakan tentang Sasuke. "Ganteng mungkin, memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura memukulku dengan bantal sofa. "Bukan itu yang kumaksud, tapi, menurutmu apa dia seorang pribadi yang baik, yang err... ya pada intinya yang baik."

"Tentu saja. Dia baik, meski sedikit dingin sih. Tapi secara personal, Sasuke itu baik. Memangnya kenapa? Kau naksir dia?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Dia melamarku minggu lalu."

Dan di sinilah awal mulainya hancurnya pondasi yang kubuat dan kujaga sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura.

.

.

Kini aku sudah tiba di rumah Sakura. Seperti biasa, seorang wanita yang akan melepas masa lajangnya, akan mengundang beberapa teman baiknya untuk mengadakan acara kumpul-kumpul sebelum menikah. Maka di sinilah aku berada. Ino sudah menggabungkan diri dengan Shikamaru, Chouji, dan lainnya. Cukup banyak yang datang ke sini. Meski aku sendiri belum bertemu dengan tuan rumahnya.

Bukannya menggabungkan diri dengan yang lain, aku malah memilih pergi ke halaman samping. Aku sudah biasa ke tempat ini. Dulu ini adalah tempat kesukaanku dengan Sakura jika mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Hawa di sini sejuk, di sudut halaman tumbuh pohon sakura. Jika musim semi tiba, kami sering mengerjakan tugas di bawah pohon itu. Meski akhirnya bukan mengerjakan tugas, kami malah asyik dengan kegiatan kami masing-masing. Aku tertidur di bawah pohon. Salahkan angin sepoi-sepoi yang sangat ampuh membuat mataku mengantuk. Sakura dengan kegiatannya melukis pohon sakura lengkap dengan kelopak-kelopak bunganya yang melayang seolah ditiup angin. Kejadian selanjutnya bisa ditebak, Sakura sadar aku tertidur dan mulai membantaiku dengan pukulan mautnya.

Aku tersenyum getir. Mengingat masa lalu memang menyenangkan. Kadang aku berharap, lebih baik tetap saja seperti itu. Duduk manis tanpa beban apa-apa atau berjalan bergandengan tangan di tengah hamparan bunga sakura tanpa harus memikirkan seperti apa kita nanti? Tetap seperti ini atau malah menjauh bagai kutub magnet yang sama.

Kukeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku kemejaku. Kuhisap rokok itu dalam-dalam, sebelum menghembuskan asapnya dengan perlahan. Mataku terpejam. Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam terakhir bagiku untuk diizinkan mengenang masa-masa itu, malam terakhir untuk selanjutnya mengubur dalam-dalam mimpi yang pernah kuangankan.

"Kau di sini rupanya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan kecil yang muncul dari gadis yang tadi aku pikirkan. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa tidak menggabungkan diri dengan yang lain?"

Dia masih bertanya. Aku malah menghisap rokokku kembali.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. "Lagipula, sejak kapan kau merokok?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Memangnya jawaban apa yang kau harapkan?" Kini aku memandangnya. Dia menatapku dalam diam. "Dan untuk rokok, aku sudah lama merokok."

"Kenapa tidak pernah cerita padaku?" Sepertinya dia marah.

"Apa pentingnya itu buatmu?"

Dapat kulihat seketika air mukanya mulai memurung.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Aku sudah dewasa, kita sudah sama-sama dewasa. Kurasa rokok bukan masalah untuk pria berusia 25 tahun sepertiku," kataku mengajukan pembelaan.

"Kau tidak pernah seperti ini. Maksudku, bukankah kita selalu terbuka. Kau selalu menceritakan segala sesuatu padaku."

"Termasuk rokok?" potongku. "Itu konyol." Entah kenapa rasanya aku kesal, aku kesal padanya, tapi aku lebih kesal pada diriku sendiri. Untuk apa aku menumpahkan kekecewaanku padanya? "Lagipula, kau sendiri tidak pernah sepenuhnya terbuka padaku."

"Maksudmu?"

Dia nampak bingung, tapi dari raut wajahnya, aku tahu dia tahu.

"Kita sudah dewasa, Sakura. Aku tahu, kau pasti mengerti maksudku," kataku.

Dia diam. Aku menolak menatapnya. Kubalikkan badanku, memilih memandang bintang di langit ketimbang harus melihat wajah yang kini terasa menyiksa hatiku.

"Kau tahu kita sudah sama-sama dewasa," katanya. "Harusnya kau juga tahu, apa yang seharusnya dilakukan pria dewasa pada wanita dewasa." Suaranya terdengar lemah. "Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menunggu dalam ketidakpastian."

Aku menghisap rokokku dalam-dalam. Aku tahu ini saatnya, ini saatnya aku mengatakan semuanya. Kejujuran perasaanku padanya selama ini. Tapi untuk apa? Besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Akhirnya hanya sebuah kebohongan lain yang meluncur dari mulutku.

"Saku, kurasa kau salah mengerti." Aku tersenyum tipis padanya. "Sikapku ini bukannya menentang pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke, aku hanya sedih. Bayangkanlah, kau sahabatku dari kecil dan kau sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke padaku sebelumnya," kataku. Aku memegang kedua pundaknya dengan lembut. "Aku menyayangimu. Sangan menyayangimu. Tapi hanya sebatas perasaan sayang sahabat. Atau kakak pada adiknya."

Dia menangis. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Yang terakhir kulihat adalah punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku menghadap langit, menghisap rokokku dalam-dalam, membuangnya, sebelum mematikannya dengan sekali injak. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak.

"Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

"Aku ingin sendiri, Ino," kataku.

Ino kini berdiri di hadapanku. Matanya memicing, wajahnya seperti menahan tangis yang ingin sekali dikeluarkannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau malah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri? Kenapa kalian membohongi perasaan kalian?" sembur Ino. "Sakura itu mencintaimu, Bodoh! Dia selalu mencintaimu!"

"Aku tahu," kataku singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya!" Ino menghela napasnya dengan gusar. "Kau menghancurkan hatinya dengan mengatakan semua itu."

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Semua, semua kebohonganmu," sahut Ino ketus. "Dia hanya ingin mendengar pengakuanmu. Dia ingin mendengar dari mulutmu kalau kau mencintainya. Atau setidaknya katakanlah, kau pernah mencintainya."

Ino mengatur napasnya. "Dia wanita, Naruto! Aku sama sekali tidak akan menyalahkan Sakura jika dia lebih memilih Sasuke sekarang. Dia selalu menunggumu, menunggumu mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu, Sakura' bukan sekedar 'aku menyayangimu, Sakura. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku'. Dia, dia selalu menunggumu, Naruto. Setidaknya katakanlah kau mencintainya."

"Itu semua untuk apa?" Aku tertawa getir. "Biar saja dia menganggap aku tidak pernah mencintainya."

"Kau..."

"Besok dia menikah, Ino. Aku hanya ingin membebaskannya dari perasaan bersalah. Biar saja Sakura menganggap pilihannya yang terbaik. Seandainya aku mengatakan aku mencintainya. Lalu apa? Apa kau kira aku dan Sakura akan pergi, kawin lari?" Lagi-lagi aku tertawa getir. "Ini bukan drama. Semua sudah terjadi. Sakura telah menentukan pilihannya, begitu pula aku. Biar saja kami menganggap apa yang kami pilih adalah hal yang terbaik."

Aku terdiam. Dapat kudengar suara dengusan Ino.

"Lagipula, Sasuke pria yang baik. Aku percaya dia bisa membahagiakan Sakura."

"Tapi Sakura mencintaimu," kata Ino. "Bodoh." Dengan itu, Ino berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku tersenyum miris. "Aku tahu Ino. Aku tahu, karena itu aku merasa bodoh."

Biarlah, biar saja kututup ceritaku dengannya di sini. Di halaman samping rumahnya, aku mulai mencintainya, di sini pulalah aku akan melupakannya.

.

.

Tamat

.

Mbak, jangan gorok aku yah. Dikau janji kan, dikau juga yang nyuruh aku publish ini fanfic, meski aku udah bilang fanficnya kaya gini. *pundung*

Dan tak lupa aku ngucapin, epy b'dayyyy mbokeee.. Hahahaha.. Senengnya saat sadar, Ratih Desiana itu lebih tua dari gue. #dibacok XD

Olwaysss lopyuuu dah. :*

Aya02122011


End file.
